1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a lighting fixture and in particular to a structural element of a lighting fixture. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a frame for a chandelier.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design possibilities in the electrical lighting industry are almost limitless. One of the few limitations is related to the design of the support apparatus, or in the case of a chandelier, the frame. In a chandelier, the frame must be strong enough to support and hold the desired shape of the chandelier. Decorative work involving the frame is limited so as not to render the frame non-functional.
An example of this decorative limitation is alabaster stone. Alabaster has an aesthetically pleasing translucent property and is often used as a light shade. However, alabaster is not utilized to ornamentally decorate the frame of a chandelier, generally due to the inability to provide sufficient support for the chandelier while still presenting the material in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Also, in many homes, restaurants and commercial establishments, decorative chandeliers occupy permanent positions and contribute greatly to the beauty and style of the rooms in which they hang. Such chandeliers are often very expensive, constituting a significant investment for the owner. The high cost of removing or replacing chandeliers often creates a significant problem when one wishes to redecorate a room having an existing chandelier in place. The result is that, in many cases, those who wish to redecorate either refrain from doing so or are forced to live with chandeliers that do not conform to their desired decorative schemes.
Efforts at resolving this problem have been made in the past. For example, some solutions disclose a lighting fixture in which the arms supporting light bulbs and glassware may be removed from the chandelier or placed into the chandelier in different configurations. However these are extremely inconvenient to use in that they often require interfering with the electrical leads to the light bulbs. In all cases, a person must manipulate the lighting element of the chandelier in some respect or must tediously replace perhaps hundreds of decorative ornaments.
Accordingly, a need exists for a versatile chandelier in which the decorative material can be replaced without the use of specialized tools and by an unskilled person with a minimum of time and effort. In addition, it would be desirable to have a device that would both display a selected decorative material and provide support for a chandelier. It would be desirable if the overall look of a chandelier could be easily changed without manipulating the lighting elements. A need also exists for a technique of providing high quality individually customized chandeliers at reduced cost.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture component which can display a decorative material while at the same time provide support for a chandelier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture component that would allow for ease of replacement and repair of the decorative material.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture, as aforesaid, which has an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A lighting fixture component is in spaced relationship with a decorative material so as to leave the front and back side of the decorative material unobstructed. The decorative material is fixedly attached to, and enclosed by, the frame with a plurality of fasteners for attaching the decorative material to the frame by one edge wherein the edge is of sufficient thickness and hardness to support the decorative material.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.